


I Never Thought I'd Miss You This Much

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After finally professing his love to Daphne on the balcony of the Wayside Inn, the Crane family returned home. But when he visits Frasier's for the first time after that magical night, Niles realized how much he missed his angel. (Episode: "And the Dish Ran Away With the Spoon Part 1").
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 4





	I Never Thought I'd Miss You This Much

(Niles' POV)

He stood at his brother's door, wearing his heart on his sleeve. No longer would he have to hide his feelings for Daphne. In a moment on the balcony of the Wayside Inn and another in his father's Winnebago, everything changed. He knew that eventually he and Daphne would have to face reality (the wrath of Mel and Donny respectively) but for the time being he was happier than he'd ever imagined. He wished that he'd remembered to bring flowers for his angel, but he make up for it in ten-fold, for his love deserved all the flowers in the world.

He rang the doorbell, feeling a bit nervous. Frasier, of course was instrumental in bringing he and Daphne together, but Niles still worried about the reactions of Frasier and his dad. After all, the last time Niles and Daphne were together in Frasier's condo, they were merely friends. Now their relationship had changed. After a few seconds the door opened and he found himself staring at the woman he loved so deeply. How was it possible that she was even more beautiful than she'd been just the day before, when she was wearing a wedding dress and now she was dressed much more casually? Perhaps it was due to the love that Niles felt for her. She became more beautiful to him every day.

He leaned to kiss her and she leaned forward as well, but their lips merely brushed before they both realized that they were being watched by Frasier, Martin, Roz and Simon. Alas the kiss never happened; at least not right away.

"Come in." She said, giving him a smile that melted his heart. Her voice, even when she spoke such simple words, was sweet.

"Thank you." The first thing he noticed when he entered the foyer was the mound of wedding presents on the table. Simon and Roz were busy going through them and Niles felt a little uncomfortable.

"So… returning wedding presents." He said. "That's the one thing that Mel and I avoided by-." He stopped as his eyes met Daphne's and he realized that he didn't have to say any more.

Simon, however, had plenty to say. "That's what you get for shagging another man's wife!"

Daphne's eyes widened and Niles knew that she was just as embarrassed as he. Daphne, however, thought nothing of smacking her older brother upside the head. And then she turned to face Niles.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some. In fact, I'll help you." Willingly he followed her into the kitchen anxious to spend at least a few moments alone with her. They deserved at least that much.

The moment they entered the kitchen, Daphne turned to him and smiled. Their arms went around each other and they shared a kiss that took Niles' breath away. Oh how he loved her.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked, when the kiss ended.

"I didn't." Unexpectedly her eyes filled with tears causing him concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed you so much!" Her voice quivered as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I know it's silly. I mean, we just saw each other last night, but-."

He was unable to resist the urge to brush her tears away with his fingertips. And then he kissed her again. "It's not silly. And I feel the same way. I couldn't sleep either."

"I love you so much, Niles."

This time it was Niles who became emotional, but he wouldn't let the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes fall. He'd never tire of hearing her say that she loved him and would never take those words for granted. He'd waited too long, much too long.

He had no idea what was going to happen with Mel or Donny, nor did he know what the future held for he and Daphne but he knew that he would love her for the rest of his life. And there was only one way to reply to her telling him that she loved him.

"I love you too, Daphne."

Never had four simple words meant so much.

THE END


End file.
